Letter of Confessions
by FistBurning
Summary: UA. Après plusieurs années de vies communes, Grey quitte Jubia pour une autre. Jubia souffre et prend une décision radicale mais très réfléchie. Voici la lettre que Jubia laisse derrière elle après son suicide. Une lettre pour l'homme de sa vie. /SUITE ET FIN/
1. Chapter 1

« Chère Grey,

Si j'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te faire part de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que ça me détruit. La vérité, c'est que je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement. Je ne mange plus, je ne bois plus, je ne parle plus, je ne sort plus, je n'arrive même plus à sourire. C'est comme si j'étais infecté par la maladie Grey Fullbester, comme si cette maladie me détruisait de jour en jour et de minutes en minutes.

Et je te jure que j'ai tout essayer. J'ai essayer de rencontrer d'autre personne, de me changer, mais rien n'a marché. Tout est devenu fade à mes yeux. La vie est devenu fade. Lissana et Kanna on essayer de me remonter le morale, mais ni leurs sourires ni leurs encouragement et leurs câlins ne m'ont aidé. Voir ces couples heureux dans la rue me détruit, parce que je sais que moi je n'y aurait jamais droit.

On ma dit que si j'étais forte et que je faisait des efforts je surmonterais tout ça. Mensonge. Je l'ai fait, j'ai suivie les conseils débiles que les gens donnent pour me sortir de cette impasse. Mais à chaque fois je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi tout ça nous est arrivé.

On était heureux, non ? Tu m'aimais ? Tout allait bien entre nous ? Tu te rappelle quand on parlais de se marier ? Quand on parlais des prénoms qu'on donnerait à nos enfants ? Apparemment non. Putain mais Grey, dit moi juste si un jour tu m'a vraiment aimer parce que mes sentiments à moi était bien réelle. Je me rappelle de ces journées où nous restions seuls à la maison, on s'installait dans le canapé à regarder des films coller l'un à l'autre.

Je n'arrête pas de ressasser tout ce qu'on a vécu, par ce que pour moi tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Tu a été là pour me soutenir quand Meldy est morte d'un cancer de la langue, tu a réussi à faire battre mon cœur que d'autre avant toi mon briser. Les problèmes ont les a surmontés ensemble, et à chaque fois qu'on s'engueulaient on revenait toujours vers l'autre avec un câlin ou un bisous.

C'était de l'amour. Le vraie, l'unique, celui qui ne vous arrive qu'une fois dans notre vie. Tu à fait battre mon cœur tellement vite, tu ma retourné le ventre et tu à rendu mes joues tellement rouges. Tu m'a rendu amoureuse. J'étais prête à faire ma vie avec toi. Je voulais qu'on se marie, qu'on est des enfants et qu'on les élèves ensemble malgré les problèmes. Je savais que la vie est dure, mais la vivre à tes côtés me rendait plus forte. Je pensais que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aimais.

Mais rien de tout ça n'était vraie. La vérité c'est que l'amour est une histoire triste qui est toujours fatale pour quelqu'un. Tu ne peut pas savoir ma surprise le jour où cette femme à débarquer chez nous pendant que tu travaillais et ma dit que tu étais le père de son enfant. Elle s'appelait Lucy c'est ça ? Elle était tellement souriante, et le bébé dans ses bras te ressemblais vraiment. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une fille gentille, j'aurais sûrement pu être amie avec elle si nous n'avions pas le même mari. Je l'ai invité à rentré, je lui est préparé un thé pour la réchauffer du froid de dehors. Elle ma expliqué comment vous vous étiez rencontrez, elle ma raconté à qu 'elle point tu avais été galant avec elle. Puis elle a sortit une feuille qui affirmait ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Cette feuille expliquait que le bébé dans les bras de la blonde était bien le tiens.

Quand tu es rentré, je vous est laissé discuter. Je ne suis pas venue te demander des explications, de tout façon elle avait des preuves que tu ne pouvais pas nier. Puis tu a fait tes affaires et est partit avec elle. Quand vous avez franchit le pas de la porte, j'ai pleuré silencieusement et je n'ai rien dit. Elle, cette fille pour qui tu n'a pas hésiter à me laisser, c'était retourné et m'avais regardé avec un visage tellement triste. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air de s'en vouloir. Mais je ne lui lui en voulait pas, le pire c'est que je la comprenais après tout tu lui avais fait un enfant à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre seule avec un si petit enfant. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne savais pas que tu avais déjà quelqu'un et que tu la choisirait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'en arriverais à vouloir me suicider.

Pourtant c'est ce que je fais. J'ai fais signer un testament, et j'ai léguer tout ce que j'avais à mon frère. Lui qui avait sa femme enceinte de cinq mois, ils avaient besoin de cette argent pour financer la vie merveilleuse qu'ils allaient avoir. Me voilà maintenant, debout sur le bord du toit du plus grand bâtiments de notre ville. Six mètres, d'après les recherches que j'avais faites je ne pourrais pas survivre à cette chute. Tant mieux, je ne voulais plus vivre. Adieu, Grey.

Jubia Lockser. »

* * *

Je posa la lettre sur le toit, je l'avait mise dans une enveloppe blanche et avait marqué le prénom de Grey dessus. J'espère que la police lui remettra bien la lettre. Je l'avait posé à côté de mes chaussures que j'avais pris soin d'enlever avant. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mes cheveux volaient aux vents et ma robe aussi.

Je m'autorisa quelques minutes pour repasser ma vie dans ma tête une dernière fois. Je repensa à mes parents, morts quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère mort à mes 8 ans d'un accident de voiture. Mon père, c'était suicidé quelque mois plus tard. Pendant mon adolescence, je lui avais tellement voulue de nous avoir laissé tout les trois à des inconnus. Mais à présent, je le comprend tellement. Je repensa à Aiko, ma petite sœur qui aurait actuellement 24 ans. Elle était morte quand elle avait 17 ans et moi à peine 18. Un salop l'avait coincé un soir, l'avait violé et étranglé. Je repensa également à Gajeel, mon meilleure ami. Il était tellement heureux maintenant. Il c'était marié avec Levy, avait eu deux enfants formidables dont j'étais la marraine. Mon choix était égoïste, je savais parfaitement que ceux que je laissais derrière moi souffrirais. Mais... ils iraient mieux j'en suis sûr.

La pluie commença à tombé, puis se transforma en averse. J'avais toujours aimé la pluie. Elle avait été ma première amie, elle m'avait accompagné du début à la fin de ma vie... Mais je voudrais que ma vie recommence. Je voudrais pouvoir empêcher ma mère de monté dans la voiture ce jour là, je voudrais pouvoir empêcher ma sœur de sortir en boîte avec ses amies ce jour-là, je voudrais pouvoir recommencer notre histoire et pouvoir t'empêcher de me tromper. Mais sa n'arrivera pas.

Et puis j'ai sauté. Mon corps a rapidement atteint le sol. Plus rapidement que je le pensais. J'ai entendu une femme crier, des gens m'entourai et d'autre ont appelé les urgences. L'ambulance est vite arrivé, mais j'ai entendu un médecin dire à un autre que c'était trop tard. Tant mieux, je pouvais enfin rejoindre ma mère. Je m'imaginais dans mon esprit mes parents et ma sœur me salué. Alors avec un sourire, je ferma les paupières et me laissa allé . Je me sentais tellement mieux, comme libre et apaisé. Comme si le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules avait disparu. Enfin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est finis, j'espère que ça vous à plus! J'ai réécrit mon OS suite à un review d'une visiteuse qui me révélais une incohérence, je l'ai donc corriger (d'ailleurs si cette personne passe par là et se reconnait, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir dit!) Plusieurs d'entre vous mon demandez une suite, et pour tout dire je trouve l'idée plutôt intéressantes. J'y réfléchis, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées concernant la réaction de Grey en lisant la lettre mais rien de bien concret. Alors... je vais essayer d'écrire une suite mais je ne promet rien. Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des avis~


	2. Chapter 2

Assis dans son lit, Grey tentait de dormir, une poche de glace sur l'œil gauche. Il y a maintenant une semaine, des policiers étaient venus chez lui pour lui annoncer la mort de son ex-copine. Elle c'était jetés d'un immeuble le sourire aux lèvres, et avait laissé seulement une lettre d'adieu derrière elle. Une lettre qui s'adressait à lui. Quand les policiers lui avaient donnés la lettre, il n'avait pas souhaité la lire puis avait vite changé d'avis. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lire la lettre, et même si Lucy avait été là pour le soutenir il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ce qui c'était passé. Dans sa lettre, Jubia disait très clairement qu'elle se suicidait à cause de lui. Depuis il se sentait terriblement coupable et honteux, et n'arrivais plus à dormir n'y à manger. Et malheureusement pour le brun, le meilleur ami de la bleuté avait décidé de venir chez lui et de lui faire part de son ressenti sur la situation. Et, Gajeel n'étant pas doués avec les mots et en plus de ça très en colère, l'avait tabassé. Grey était effrayés à l'idée de penser que si Levy n'était pas intervenu pour calmer son mari, il serait déjà mort. Quatre côtes cassées, un œil au beurre noir, une entaille sur le front et le bras et une douleur constante dans le dos. Mais Grey se foutait complètement de ses blessures, il comprenait parfaitement Gajeel et aurait sûrement fait exactement la même chose à sa place. Ce que personne ne savais, c'est que toutes ses blessures ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que son cœur. Une sensation constante et désagréable qu'on lui serre fortement dans le cœur, comme si quelqu'un avait sa main dans sa cage thoracique et lui serrait le cœur fermement. Il détestait ça, et encore plus le faite de savoir exactement à quoi c'est dût. Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, et la blonde rentra silencieusement dans la pièce, laissant passer la lumière dans cette pièce baignés d'ombre.

« **-Tu as faim ?**

 **-Non merci. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.** »

La blonde poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre pour retourner s'occuper de son enfant. S'il n'avait pas autant bu ce soir-là, la blonde ne serait pas enceinte, et il serait toujours avec Jubia. La bleutée serait encore bien vivante, et ils seraient heureux. Il savait pertinemment que tout étais de sa faute. Il avait quitté Jubia car Lucy était enceinte. Au début, il avait proposé de lui versé une certaines sommes d'argents chaque mois… mais la blonde avait été viré par son employeur qui refusait de lui payer son congé maternité, et c'était retrouvé à la rue. Il avait alors été obligés de lui payer un appartement, et refusant de laisser grandir cette enfant sans son père –parce qu'il savait parfaitement que l'enfant en souffrirait, tout comme lui a souffert de l'absence de son père- il avait quitté Jubia pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Il n'aimait pas Lucy, c'était une très bonne amie et une fille très gentille, mais il aimait Jubia et ne pourrait jamais aimer Lucy autant. Cette dernière le savait parfaitement, et c'était d'ailleurs sentit coupable de la rupture de Grey et Jubia.

Le brun se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain –non sans douleur-. Il se regarda dans la glace, et son propre reflet le dégoûta. Il avait le visage pâle et creusé, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et son œil gauche était à présent violet. Il repensa à l'époque où il se levait chaque matin aux cotés de Jubia, qu'ils passaient leurs soirées d'hiver sous la couette et bien au chaud collés l'un à l'autre. Tout ça lui manquait énormément.

Jubia lui manquait énormément.

Grey avait très peu de personne auquel il tenait, Erza Natsu et… Jubia… Il avait perdues sa mère, Ul, d'un cancer de la jambe et quelques années plus tard c'est sa grande sœur, Ultia, qui était morte alors que le bateau qu'elle avait pris avait coulé. Son père avait disparu lorsqu'il était petit, et il avait perdus le contact avec son frère Léon. Erza et Natsu étaient pour lui comme son frère et sa sœur, et être loin d'eux ne lui plaisait pas.

Encore moins maintenant que Jubia n'était plus là non plus.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer à vivre comme il le pouvait, élevé cette enfant en espérant qu'il ne connaisse pas une vie aussi triste et solitaire que la sienne. Il devait apprendre à vivre en se disant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Jubia. Sa Jubia.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait le con, parce qu'il avait oubliées que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'à chaque moment on peut tout perdre.

Mais c'est comme ça, la vie est courte. Le temps file entre nos doigts, et emporte avec lui les souvenirs et les sourires. Le bonheur est éphémère, il est très souvent suivi par des chagrins inoubliables. Notre vie dépend de nos choix et de nos chemins, mais aussi de notre destin. On ne rencontre personne par hasard, tout comme rien n'arrive pas hasard. La vie n'est pas belle. La vie est cruelle. La vie n'est pas facile. Mais malgré tout, la vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécu juste pour les moments de bonheur.

 **\- THE END -**


End file.
